Hayffie Week drabbles
by NinaSwiftie
Summary: Hayffie Week is up on Tumblr! These are some of my works for it. They're shit, but I make them with love. Hope you like it.
1. Day 4: AU

_Day 4 in the Tumblr's Hayffie Week. AU where Haymitch is reaped instead of Peeta. This is shit, it's not my best work. But I hope you like it even a little bit. Enjoy?_

 **The Reaping**

"Peeta Mellark."

Suddenly it was like time stopped for a moment. The woman remembered all the moments shared with her Victors. All the moments shared with the Mentor from 12.

Peeta Mellark was reaped.

Haymitch Abernathy was going back into the arena.

Before someone could ever blink, the man volunteers without hesitation; and that's when the true face of the coin shows. Katniss is in a state between relief and worry. Peeta tries to stop Haymitch, who tells him to let it go.

Effie Trinket, in the other hand, is falling apart.

"No..." the escort protested. _He can't go back in there again._

The crowd and the victors share a last District 12's goodbye before they're dragged into the train by the peacekeepers. Without a real goodbye. Katniss starts screaming to her little sister, and so Effie starts protesting too. Her shock becomes anger. She doesn't know how to show it or keep herself collected, so she somehow ends screaming at the top of her lungs to Haymitch, who's confused by her reaction.

"Why you did that?!"

"Why? You're asking me why?!" shouted Haymitch, becoming angry and worried. "You want the boy to die?! I just needed to protect him, Effie!"

"I know, but it never ocurred to you that I don't want you to die?! That I don't want _anyone_ to die?!". Before she realized her words, they escaped from her mouth. Her confession sounds like traition to her Capitol. Not that she hadn't always been kind of a traitor.

And anger becomes tears.

"Shut up!" he breathed, looking for microphones or people listening to her simple, but dangerous words. When he realized there was nothing left but them, cause even the kids ran away from their fighting selves, he relaxed a little. She started crying and repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" again and again, so he hadn't any option but give her a hug. When she calmed down, they escaped to a safe room to talk. He had to warn her.

"Eff..." he taunted, sitting in the bed next to her.

She interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say, Haymitch." Did she?

"No, you don't." he continued. "First of all, never, ever do that again, okay? Pray tonight that you're not going to be accused of traition to the country or shit. You know better than me how things work in the Capitol. You don't want to mess up with that, do you?"

She shocked her head, so he continued with his argument. Funny how they changed roles this time: he scolding her, she listening. "This is not the time to get extreme, sweetheart."

The things that statement could mean...

"What's happening, Haymitch?" asked the woman with a soft voice. "I've heard rumors-" he made a face that stopped her.

Then he strangely came closer to her, grabbed her hand and said "I can't tell you nothing, but I think you know your things. I'll leave you with that. Not-so-pretty things are happening, Effie, and you need to be more careful than ever, you understand?"

Fear crept into her body as she felt her heart hammering into her chest. She somehow knew what this means.

But what he whispered later into her ear was what made her shiver.

"Princess, war is coming."


	2. Day 4: AU Remake

_Okay so I apologize again for my last fanfic and for posting this late. But I'm kinda proud of what I wrote now. My inspiration somehow only flows in the night lol._

 _This is a remake of my last AU, in where Peeta is reaped and Haymitch volunteers instead. But this shows the events after that in a short way. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

 **The Third Quarter Quell**

 _ **01.**_

Peeta Mellark is reaped. Haymitch Abernathy volunteers.

With everyone watching her, Effie Trinket falls apart.

* * *

 _ **02.**_

Victors and crowd share their District 12-like goodbyes. Without no real goodbye.

They are dragged by peacekeepers into the train. Katniss Everdeen screams hysterically to her little sister, and the escort actually joins her.

Left alone, Haymitch and Effie start a fight that ends with tears and a hug.

And a misterious warning.

* * *

 _ **03.**_

Tribute Parade starts. 12's team shows with fire and fiercy actittude.

Effie can't help but stare at his now tribute and hope for a impossible miracle to happen. _Don't die on me._

* * *

 _ **04.**_

She starts spying other people conversations, discovering rumors about what's going on in Panem.

What sends shivers down her spine is the word "war".

* * *

 _ **05.**_

She asks Cinna what's happening, but he denies her the possibility to know.

As a friend, the stylist just says it's to protect her.

Still, Effie's determination doesn't stop.

* * *

 _ **06.**_

One night, after the training, she finds Haymitch reunited with other victors in the middle of the night. In a dead place. With almost no lights.

The man explains her that they were only colleagues drinking their last moments of peace.

She doesn't believe him at all.

He tells her to be careful.

* * *

 _ **07.**_

Training scores.

12 to both tributes from District 12.

She looks at him surprised.

He explains the gamemakers did it on purpose.

That's not what she meant with her look.

He only shrugs.

Maybe Abernathy wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

* * *

 _ **08.**_

The interviews start, so Peeta and her are sitting together in the crowd.

Caesar Flickerman presents Katniss and it's like everyone is holding their breaths. The wedding dress turns into a mockingjay one and the world stops.

Effie shots a worried glance to Cinna, who only returns her a sad smile.

Now the people are cheering to him, but the rest knows better.

Cinna is dead man.

Then Haymitch appears and when Caesar asks him about his tribute's wedding, he drops the last bomb: the kids are married. Katniss is pregnant.

Peeta nods at him in approval.

The escort is confused.

* * *

 _ **09.**_

She asks Peeta about it. Everything is fake. _Don't worry._

The boy is now mentor. They say their last goodbyes to Katniss and Haymitch. Effie cries. _We're a team, aren't we?_

Before Peeta leaves, his ex-mentor looks serious talking to him.

Secrets.

* * *

 _ **10.**_

Effie shows at Haymitch's door at 2 A.M. Haymitch gives her a strange but genuine smile and lets her in.

"More questions for me, princess?" he whispers.

A simple nod turns into various nods and they turn into shakes. Tears start flowing again and he grabs her hand. Maybe it's instinct. Maybe a message.

They look into each other's eyes and before she thinks twice she's kissing him for the first and last time. The kiss is returned.

"Stay alive. Okay, sweetheart?"

That makes him laugh. He kisses her hand and that's the only answer she needs.

But still, destiny leaves them heartbroken in a new way.

* * *

 _ **11.**_

The games start.

Cinna doesn't appear.

Cinna is dead. She knows it.

Peeta notices too, so he squeezes her hand.

They're ready to fight now.

* * *

 _ **12.**_

Days pass.

An alliance is formed between 12 and 4, but the dear Mags dies. Suddenly the group finds Johanna Mason with 3 team.

Tick tock. The arena is a clock. Tick tock. Wiress is dead. Tick tock. Spinning.

The arena is a hell.

* * *

 _ **13.**_

Jabberjays appear. Screams.

Katniss, Finnick and even Haymitch run blinded by the fake voices of Primrose Everdeen, Annie Cresta, and Effie Trinket.

She founds herself by Peeta's side -who was screaming at the TV- when everyone believes the screams are theirs.

Peeta is the next for Katniss and Haymitch.

The birds scream again and again to Katniss until she breaks down.

* * *

 _ **14.**_

They find Chaff alone, who joins them.

Beetee's suggests a mortal plan to their enemies.

Literally, because when the wire breaks and Katniss reminds who the _real_ enemy is, the arena explodes.

Chaos. Static.

Plutarch Heavensbee appears and tells them to trust him.

In the hovercraft, she prays that Haymitch is alive.

And he is.


End file.
